For the Love of a Host
by VeridianSoul
Summary: Everyones had a crush over somebody in there life. *Kaoru and Hikaru are so meant for eachother! X3* But what if some normal girls come into their life and want access to their hearts? * Kaoru and Hikaru will still be a couple. No worries*I dont own Ouran


**Description: Hai! This is a story of my two OC's small obsessions *cough* not my obsessions *cough* lol okay maybe they are. ^.^ But anyway everyones had a crush over somebody in there life. *Kaoru and Hikaru are so meant for each other X3* But what if some normal girls come into their life and want access to their hearts? * Kaoru and Hikaru will still be a couple. No worries* **

It was a beautiful sun shiny day, perfect for hosting outside. The light pink petals cascaded off the trees surrounding the air while the sun illuminated the hosts' beautiful bodies creating the perfect scene. Everyone was in high spirits walking around in their specific flower viewing reception outfits. But one thing in particular was off. There were no girls ready to be hosted. "Tamaki? Why aren't we open yet?" Kaoru asked while Hikaru made his way to Kaoru's side. "Yeah, shouldn't we be open by now?" Hikaru nudged Kaoru lightly as he noticed the absence of many ladies. Tamaki looked off into the distance, scanning the grounds of the school. He finally saw what he was searching for and smiled brightly. "We'll have to set up another table before we can start." All the other hosts looked confusingly at Tamaki. All the tables that are needed are accounted for. Mori with Hunny on his shoulders moved to Tamaki's left while Kyouya moved to his right to see what he was looking at but found nothing in particular. Kaoru and Hikaru stayed in Tamaki's line of sight staring at him questioningly.

*KIMOURA POV*

It was right after school when I left. Still dressed in my thigh high grey dress, red ribbon neck tie, white thigh high socks, and brown shoes which is my school uniform. My long waist high blonde hair flowed in the wind while my bright blue eyes were filled with worry and excitement. I stepped out from behind the building. There they are, my former family. My heart started pounding against my chest so furiously I thought it would surely burst. Moving behind the safety of the shadows, I slipped my back down the wall slowly crossing my arms around my knees as I did so. What if they don't remember me? It's been over a year. What if they don't want me back? I know Tamaki requested me back but it's been so long. Can my heart take it?

It's time to suck it up and go! Someone will surely be excited you're back! I stood up suddenly energized. Atleast I know Hunny-senpai will be glad to see me. I gave off a giggle and ran towards my family.

I picked my target…or targets… carefully and came up with the best way to make myself noticed. They were standing in just the right place for my sneak attack, just like what we used to do when I first met them. I ran full speed and smacked right in to them, linking our arms just like old times as we fell. They were instantly caught off guard but as soon as they saw me it was all excitement.

"KIMOURA!" The twins yelled at me in unison as they both reached forward to hug me. It was a squishy awkward hug with Hikaru on my left and Kaoru on my right. Then they each kissed me on the cheek simultaneously like old times. I returned the favor, Kaoru first and Hikaru second. I missed getting kisses everyday from my biggest friends. It looked like they missed it just as much by the way they're lips lightly touched my cheeks.

"Kaoru! Hikaru! I missed you guys so much!" I hugged them each again. They both stood up and offered me a hand, I took both and let them haul me to my feet. As soon as I was standing I ran to Hunny who was running at me.

"KIMOURA!" I picked him up and spun around like old times. His small hands wrapped around my neck while still holding on to Usa-chan. We laughed and laughed as we spun in circles.

"OH MY GOSH HUNNY! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" I set him down and quickly fell to my knees, hugging him tightly then placing a light kiss on his cheek and then Usa-chan's.

I started making my rounds, instantly going to Kyouya who always had a soft spot for me. Everyone always thought it was completely awkward how Kyouya would smile and hug me but no one else. I kissed him on the cheek and he in turn squeezed my shoulder.

I hugged Mori as tight as possible but he just laughed. "Not quite yet Kimoura but you're getting there." We've had this competition on who's the strongest for years and I STILL can't manage to even come moderately close to beating him. I giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek which he returned with another hug.

"I'll try harder next time Mori-san." I said this as my fingers that were curled around his hand slid out slowly as I walked away towards Tamaki.

"Kimoura, its so great to see you again." He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips. "I'm very glad I called you." I blushed hard. Tamaki always did this and I wasn't used to THAT much attention from boys.

I slid my hand out and walked towards him, wrapping my arms around his shoulder and smiling brightly. "Tamaki, there's no need for that. Really." He laughed as he hugged me back.

As Tamaki's hands slid to my lower back he whispered in my ear. "Kimoura, don't you remember why I do this?" I shook my head slightly and he spoke again, his hot breath tickling my ear making me shy away slightly. "Let me remind you then." I started blushing hard, suddenly remembering why he did all this. The twins we're right behind me. Tamaki told me the twins were always stealing his costumers but why would he try to steal me? It's not like he never did this a long time go but it was never this passionate. He'd usually let me go within a few seconds but seconds are starting to turn into minutes.

"Umm Tamaki. Please let me go." I whispered quiet enough so he could tell I was sort of scared and he released me. I turned around to see the twins both red with anger and when I caught their eyes it turned into a blush. They both turned away to opposite directions as quickly as they could.

"Hey Tamaki what tea cups did you want me to grab again? Oh sorry." A boy with short, dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes bumped into me. I was stunned by the way this boy's eyes were so bright I didn't even realize he bumped into me. In my trance I automatically shifted my feet so I wouldn't fall.

"It's quite alright." I laughed it off then I noticed his uniform. "Oh, you're a host?"

The boy looked down at his jacket then back at me. "Umm yeah. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He held out his hand that I shook respectively then held.

"I'm Kimoura Ikeda. It's very nice to meet you." He smiled brightly and it was just so perfect. I don't think I could've blushed harder! Of course Kaoru and Hikaru noticed and moved to either side of me and whispered in my ear.

I let go of Haruhi's hand shocked. "You…you…you're a GIRL!" I stumbled back into Kaoru and Hikaru.

Haruhi blushed and rubbed her neck sheepishly. "Yeah, kinda weird for a girl to be a host for girls huh."

I shook my head and moved closer taking her hand again. "No not at all. I was a host." She looked absolutely shocked.

"You were a host! Did you break something like I did?"

I shook my head. "No I wanted to be a host." She looked even more shocked.

"So you're lesbian or bi?" I shook my head for the billionth time and smiled.

"No! All my friends are here so I joined but the difference was everyone knew I was a girl. Most of the girls would chose me as their host only because I understood what they were going through and they'd come to me for advice. Only rarely did I ever get a girl I actually had to host like the others. And sometimes I got boys who dressed up as girls." I laughed whole heartedly.

"So I'm not the only girl host. Finally!" She smiled at me and I just felt so happy. I loved making people smile and it looked like she needed a good smile.

"As of right now you are. I quit when I transferred schools." I let go of her hand and turned towards everyone. "I really regret leaving." They all awwwed and group hugged around me when they saw me wipe away a tear that was threatening to spill.

"Guys come on, seriously." I laughed slightly. "C'mon let's get hosting!" They all smiled and quickly got out an extra table for me and Kyouya added me to their list of types. My old type followed me into this year as well, girly lover.

Trust me it wasn't my idea. Tamaki thought it would be funny but nobody really thought exactly as he did. Actually I find it quite embarrassing. But with his pride, of course he wouldn't change it because he liked it so much so it sort of stuck.

Girls flooded in and when the older ones saw I was back my table got packed. All the apparent usuals went to their favorite hosts but a ton flocked to me. I wasn't expecting that many to come but a lot seemed to remember me and wanted to catch up. I even got a few glares from the Host Club's King for stealing some of his usuals.

When everything was said and done the girls left and I was with my Host Club buddies again! But what I was expecting to come came. They asked me the question they asked me the last time I talked to either of them. Kaoru and Hikaru were the ones to bring it up this time though instead of the usual Hunny.

The twins ran up as fast as they could and each looked excited. "Will you stay this time Kimoura!" There was so much intensity in their simultaneous voices that my heart began to melt.

"I…I don't know guys. I have a new school and responsibilities and I live too far away and…" I started pulling nervously at the hem of my dress and shifted my feet. I can't say no but I can't say yes either.

Kaoru and Hikaru's smiles lessened as they looked into my eyes. I knew they remembered and realized it's still hard. "Will you please think about it Kimoura?"

I nodded. "I will." The twin's expectations dropped as they watched my head lower and my hair cover my face. We stood in silence for what seemed like eternity before I gave a quick sideways glance out the window. The sun was already creeping beyond the horizon. The time had completely gotten away from me and I had to get home before it was too late.

"I'm sorry, I must go guys." I straightened and forced myself to look at their pained expressions. I gave a weak smile that didn't do much good.

"Let us walk you home Kimoura." Kaoru said as he picked up his jacket from the table.

"Yeah it's getting dark and a pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be out alone." Hikaru said as he slung his jacket over his shoulder.

I gave a slight laugh. "No really guys its okay. I'll walk myself. It's really far away and I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"You sure you'll be okay?" Kaoru's sincerity actually hurt, but it was a good hurt.

My smile grew a bit before I replied. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Goodnight everyone." I wrapped my arms around the twins who hugged me gingerly. They each gave me a goodbye kiss on the cheek and held onto my fingers as I pulled away slowly, walking towards the others. I hugged everyone, even Haruhi Fujioka.

"Goodnight Miss Haruhi Fujioka, it was nice getting to meet you." I bowed respectively as she said her goodbyes to me as well.

As I was walking out the door I turned slightly and gave a wave of my hand and mouthing bye. I walked a few steps and was about to close the door when my name echoed out. I stuck my head in the doorway curiously.

Hunny walked forward and looked at me sadly. "Will you come tomorrow Kimoura?" I gave a little smile and bent down, pulling him into a hug.

"Sure. Goodbye." I kissed him on his forehead and stood up. I gave one look back before I shut the door and walked my way through the halls of Ouran. Before I knew it I was walking the thirty consecutive blocks to my mansion. Thoughts flashed through my mind and visions and pictures clouded my common sense. I was so caught up that I didn't even realize that I walked all thirty blocks until I smacked right into my door.

I fell back with a thud groaning. Since I was on the ground anyway I pulled the key from beneath the mat out and rose. I wiped the dust off my dress as I unlocked the door and walked inside.

Kaoru…Hikaru….

*** Heeeyy! Tell me what you think of this! :D :D I hope its good enough to get reviews! ^.^ ***


End file.
